1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a mouse key structure; in particular, to a pivotable key structure which identifies touch control and senses multi-finger gestures control through left and right pivoting movements thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ever improving development of technology, whether PC (personal computer) or laptop (notebook) or other computer equipment, of which all have become a popular and indispensable part of the daily life or work life. However, most computer mouses have split keys designed towards the front-left or front-right portions of the mouses to facilitate direct contact with the user's finger. Conventional structure of the left and right buttons on a mouse correspond to the user's index finger and middle finger, as such, the user are fixed in the same position and the fingers bend or stretch for a long period of time, thus leading to awkward hand movements, numbness and other symptoms. In addition, Apple Inc. has produced the Magic Mouse, in which the top surface of the mouse is designed to provide multi-touch gestures for scrolling through pages and other special features. However, the one surface touch control design of the mouse lowers the sensitivity of user's fingers with respect to the mechanical state of the keys, and significantly loses the control sensitivity, feeling, and the convenience provided by the traditional mouse. Furthermore, since the mouse is designed to pivot back and forth, when the mouse is pressed down towards the front portion, the rear portion naturally pivots (by leverage) up. As a result, the palm of the hand must be lifted off the surface of the rear portion of the mouse, which can cause inconvenience to user's normal operating habits.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.